Seven Pendant Warriors
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: (Adopted from Yuka Kuroshiro) The Seven Pendant Warriors were legendary- their story told as much as the Legendary Bladers' stories were. But how did they come to be? What evil was it that they faced that brought them together? 2 years after the Nemesis Crisis, a new threat emerged. Legends teamed up with 7 warriors, all to fight an evil that made Nemesis look like a kitten...


**So, I adopted this story from Yuka Kuroshiro almost a year and a half ago, and I'm finally getting to it. If you've forgotten about this story- well, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to it sooner. Been distracted with other stories and personal stuff. And every other rewrite I tried for it, I didn't like. Yuka's a good friend of mine and I wanted to do this story justice. So, here we go, ladies and gentlemen... The rewrite... of the.. SEVEN PENDANT WARRIORS!**

 **P.S.: All OCs belong to their rightful owners. Christina is mine.**

* * *

 _CRA-BOOM!_

"There went another dozen dummies... Damn it..." A blonde haired woman with violet eyes sighed, and reached into her pocket, slapping a twenty dollar bill into a waiting blue haired man's hand, "You win..."

"Don't I know it. Silent types know each other better than you know."

"Clearly..."

"C'mon, Crissie-" A redheaded woman with blue eyes cut off at the look 'Crissie' gave her, "I mean, Christina... Lighten up! You know how Hakkyou gets when training the newbies! I mean, if they wanna be able to defeat evils as great as we did back when _we_ were teenagers, you gotta be rough with them!"

"Nearly killing them, and 'being rough with them' are two totally different things!" Christina exclaimed.

"And you're any better?" A scarlet haired woman asked, "I seem to remember the first few students of yours ended up in my infirmary- _more than once_! At least Hakkyou knows limits."

"Gah! Frieda, are you kidding me?" Christina groaned.

"Face it, Crissie," The blue haired man piped back up, "You can't win here. You're tempermental and easily irritable. Little kids and you don't go together."

"And yet I deal with you, Arashi, and the rest of the Pendant Warriors..." Christina gained a tick mark.

"We've been a team for almost a decade and you're just now voicing this?"

The other four present turned to see a dark purple and black haired man making their way over to them, leaving a group of teenagers sparring in the middle of the gym. He raised a single eyebrow at Christina, who crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, actually." The blonde stated, "Just... sometimes all we act like is a bunch of little kids and I myself find it annoying."

"Speak for yourself." The man said, walking by the group of four, "Watch the newbies. They're supposed to train for the next hour, then break, and dinner. _In that order, Rosalina._ "

Rosalina pouted, "Aw, Hakkyou!"

"No."

And with that, the door shut behind the man, leaving Christina, Rosalina, Arashi, and Frieda to themselves.

"Huh. He's trusting you three with something?" Arashi finally asked. "Well, should I say: trusting Rose and Crissie with something- Gah!"

Frieda sweatdropped as she watched the other two girls descend on Arashi with identical yells of, 'I told you not to call me that!'.

By the end of the hour, Arashi was sporting a black eye, Frieda a headache, Christina was murderous, and Rosalina was getting the young group of six teenagers under control.

"Now, kiddos, time for break. Go get cleaned up, and-"

"Miss?"

Rosalina paused as one of the girls of the group spoke, this one with bright yellow hair streaked with black.

"Yes, Shockheart?" Rosalina quiered, "Is something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all!" Shockheart shook her head, "I was curious about something- we all are, actually."

Rosalina, Christina, Arashi, and Frieda looked over the group of six teenagers, seeing six sets of eyes stare up at them in curiousity, excitement, and wonder.

"Lemme guess." Christina said, "What every student that comes through this academy wants to know: how we, the Seven Pendant Warriors, formed and became the ones to defeat the evil that was known as Zekros?"

She recieved six nodding heads in return. The four adults shared a look, before Arashi chuckled, a little dryly.

"Well, that, children, is a story. Go get cleaned up, and come sit back down. We've got time. We'll tell you all about it."

Fifteen minutes later, the six students sat, looking with rapt attention at the four Warriors.

Christina began, "You've all heard of the Legendary Gingka Hagane, yes? Well, this story starts with him. It was actually almost ten years ago when Hakkyou, our leader, met Gingka, and the journey started..."

* * *

 **So... sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it's what I do. Stay tuned, guys! I'm gonna attempt to update every Sunday, so stick around! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review?**


End file.
